Syrena
Syrena is a 2016 Philippine fantasy drama television series directed by Jeffrey Jeturian and Cathy O. Camarillo, it is topbilled by Liza Soberano as a mermaid tale Syrena, together with an ensemble cast. The series premiered on IBC's Kapinoy Primetime evening block and worldwide on Global IBC on March 7, 2016, replacing Kumander Bawang. The story followed the journey of a mermaid tale named Syrena, as she discovers the world above the infinite ocean and locks in a fierce love traingle. Production 'Casting' The fantasy come true as IBC continues to be the primetime domination through the fantaserye genre. In January 2016, it was announced that Superstar Circle grand winner Liza Soberano got the first title role of the fantasy series. Jeffrey Jeturian, who is the director of Janella in Wonderland, said that Soberano played the mermaid tale from the sea as Syrena. She was officially and cordially crowned by IBC as the "Primetime Princess of Drama" after showcasing her skill in acting from a suppoting role of the feel-good fantasy series Janella: A Teen Princess to a lead role of the highly successful drama series Before I Fall in Love. Afterwards, Soberano team-up with Superstar Circle 1st runner-up Diego Loyzaga as Syrena's (Soberano) love interest, while the powerhouse cast were confirmed, including Maricar Reyes, Richard Quan, Tom Taus who will be making his teleserye debut in IBC through the show and Virginia Pozon. The series also marks the first primetime project of Angel Aquino to IBC, played as Syrena's mother Elisa, a queen of mermaid. The animated voices of Xyriel Manabat as the pink and sparkly dolphin Fishy and Miguel Vergara as the helpful sea lion Seal. Otther supporting cast will include the network's young stars Angel Sy, Mariel Pamintuan, Carlo Lacana, Joseph Andre Garcia and Kurt Perez. 'Marketing' On February 13, 2016, IBC released the first teaser trailer for the fantasy series on YouTube, featuring Soberano. Another teaser followed on February 17, and once again featuring Soberano. Later that month, IBC released a series of exclusive posters and cast portraits on the show's website and Twitter. On February 26, 2016, the first full-length trailer was released. Synopsis The story about a young mermaid, Syrena (Alyanna Angeles) was born as in 8-year-old, as the Princess of Oceanatic, an underwater kingdom. She discovers the world above the infinite ocean and locks in a fierce love triangle. Ruled by her mother Queen Elisa (Angel Aquino) who meets the pink-purple dolphin named Zuma (voiced by Xyriel Manabat). In the land, Syrena was being her into a human with her mom Marie (Maricar Reyes) and his dad Alvin (Richard Quan). Bryan Rivera (Tom Taus), an older brother who prevent the fisher and approached by Mandy (Virginia Pozon) revealed that looks for Syrena. In the meantime, Syrena will jumped into the sea, however, Syrena (Liza Soberano) who turning at 18, was swim and she discovered under the sea in water as Syrena used her magical necklace to transform into a mermaid and went to Oceanatic while Syrena met up with her mother Queen Elisa, and also Fishy. She revealed the sea of the sea lion Seal (voiced by Miguel Vergara) that contact between merpeople and is forbidden. She meets Fishy's mermaid friends Kayla (Jazz Ocampo) and Xylie (Bianca Casado). In the land, Rico Rivera (Diego Loyzaga), a popular boy who lying down in the sand while Syrena learns of her love for Rico. Meanwhile, Syrena back to the land as she became a human and her friends Ashley (Angel Sy) and Eda (Mariel Pamintuan) who are in high school. In Syrena's house, her mom Marie and his dad Alvin gave Syrena to wear a school uniform. In the meantime, Syrena going to high school with her friends Ashley and Eda who is also on the same year level as she is along with their classmates Pablo (Carlo Lacana), Alex (Joseph Andre Garcia) and Nathan (Kurt Perez). In Rivera's house, Mandy told that Bryan revealed that Rico who falls in love with Syrena. Syrena telling to her mom Marie and his dad Alvin, in the island. So that, Syrena believes them and goes to her friends Ashley and Edna, telling them the story, Fishy appears to the girls, confirming that Syrena is a mermaid. Fishy explains to Syrena that her mother is Elisa, the queen of the underwater kingdom of Oceanatic. Oceanatic's evil queen is Vica, Elisa's sister, who is a tyrant and took the throne when Elisa went missing years earlier. Fishy hopes that Syrena will claim her birthright and usurp Vica. Syrena refuses, and in her anger put the necklace she been wearing. The smashed pendant reveals a magical image of Elisa, confirming that she is alive. Syrena uses aher magical necklace to transform into a mermaid and agree to go to Oceanatic in the hopes that Elisa can make Syrena normal again. With Fishy as her guide, Syrena arives in Oceanatic and meets Fishy's mermaid friends, Kayla and Xylie. Kayla and Xylie who meets Syrena aand together they visit the Mermaid Girls, three mermaid with prophetic absorb powers. The Mermaid Girls tell Syrena that she needs to collect three items in order to succeed in overthrowing Vica: the Celestial Comb, a Dreamfishy and Vica' protective necklace. The group search for the items, occasionally calling Ashley and Eda for help with research. They find the Celestial Comb in an underwater cave and the Dreamfishy in the Adenato currents. Cast and Characters 'Main Cast' *'Liza Soberano' as Syrena Gonzales - She's a half human and a mermaid. She's the crown princess of Oceanatic and has a pink-colored mermaid tale. She is a strong princess of underwater kingdom. *'Diego Loyzaga' as Rico Rivera - A popular boy who crush as Syrena's love interest. *'Maricar Reyes' as Marie Gonzales - Syrena's mom *'Richard Quan' as Alvin Gonzales - Syrena's dad. *'Tom Taus' as Bryan Rivera - Rico's older brother. *'Virginia Pozon' as Mandy Rivera - Rico's older sister. 'Supporting Cast' *'Angel Sy' as Ashley Ramirez - One of Syrena's best friends/classmate. *'Mariel Pamintuan' as Eda Ramirez - One of Syrena's best friends/classmate. *'Carlo Lacana' as Pablo Bautista - Classmate from high school. *'Joseph Andre Garcia' as Alex Gutierrez - Classmate from high school. *'Kurt Perez' as Nathan Aguila - Classmate from high school. 'Mermaids' *'Angel Aquino' as Elisa Gonzales - Syrena's mother, a mermaid with a blue and yellow tail. She's the Queen of Oceanatic. She is fair and brave woman. *'Jazz Ocampo' as Kayla Garcia - Best friend and super-stylish mermaid. They help Syrena fight the evil Vica. *'Bianca Casado' as Xylie Garcia - Best friend and super-stylish mermaid. They help Syrena fight the evil Vica. *'Piero Vergara' as Lirio Tamato - As a prince of the sea world, Lirio has the power in spite of their brief acquaintance. *'Erin Ocampo' as Mirabella *'Fretzie Bercede' as Kattrin *'Karla Aguas' as Ambassador Selena - one of the ambassadors of Oceanatic. She is very conscious about her appearance and her worst fear is being ugly. *'Devon Seron' as Ambassador Renata - one of the ambassadors of Oceanatic. She is very confident and doesn't appear to be scared of anything and her worst fear is being unconfident and shy. 'Mermaid Girls' Three girls named Dasey, Elisse and Elsa, who own a hair salon and can also see the future. They tell Syrena the three tools she needs to defeat Vica and restore Oceanatic. *'Milkcah Nacion' as Dasey *'Franchesca Salcedo' as Elisse *'Alexandra Quiambao' as Elsa 'Sea creatures (voice)' *'Xyriel Manabat' as Fishy - A pink, sparkly dolphin who is friends with Syreha. *'Miguel Vergara' as Seal - A helpful sea lion who is friends of Merliah. He belongs to Kayla and Xylie. *'Teejay Marquez' as Xylie's Pet Fish *'Hans Mortel' as Reba - A yellow-and-green striped seahouse. He leads Syrena to where Elisa is held as soon as Vica is defeated. He likes to blow through a shell. *'Hiyasmin Neri' as Dreamfishy *'DJ Durano' as Puffarazzi - A puffer fish who works as a paparazzi. 'Villains' *'Assunta De Rossi' as Vica - The primary antagonist, an evil mermaid with an orange tail. She is Elisa's evil younger sister and Syrena's aunt, who wants to dethrone Elisa and force others to worship her. To this end, she uses a new spell that forces everyone's worst nightmares to come true. Her own worst nightmare is having legs. Everyone in the kingdom is afraid of her. *'Paolo Ballesteros' as Stargazers (voice) - A tough electrical fish. Vica intimidates them into helping her. 'Extended Cast' *'Janus del Prado' as Edgar Reynoso - High school teacher. *'Sherilyn Reyes' as Harlene Amanda - High school principal. 'Special Participation' *'Alyanna Angeles' as young Syrena *'Dexie Daulat' as young Kayla *'Julia Klarisse Base' as young Xylie Reception 'Ratings' Syrena's premiere to the Kapinoy Primetime of IBC made a high rating of 30.9% in March 7, 2016; defeating the rival programs ABS-CBN's FPJ's Ang Probinsyano with 43.4% and GMA's Little Nanay with only 18.6%, according to Kantar Media Philippines. Soberano's portrayal of the mermaid in Syrena received acclaim from critics and the show itself garnered high ratings according to Kantar Media. Merchandise The Kapinoy Network is adventage of the show's popularly to the partnerhip with Sari-Sari Kapinoy as the merchandise Syrena Items, the merchandise that produce a toys, dolls, t-shirts from Bench, video games, tumbler, notebooks, pencils, crayons, eraser, keychain, fan, bag, ballpen, caps, coin banks, watches, rain gear, umbrella, mug, sticker, among others are also being sold available in the makret of supermarkets, supermalls, malls and so much more in Mega Manila and other provinces nationwide in very affordable prices. Soundtrack *''I Need to Know'' (Barbie) (composed by Christian Martinez) - Keith Cruz *''Shine'' (Tomosuke feat. Adreana) (composed by Melchora Mabilog) - Liza Soberano and Janella Salvador Trivia *''Syrena'' is Superstar Circle winner Liza Soberano's second primetime series after the highly successful Before I Fall in Love. This is also IBC's second mermaid-themed fantaserye, since the first fantaserye Janella in Wonderland aired from January 6 to July 18, 2014. *This is also Superstar Circle 1st runner-up Diego Loyzaga's fourth team-up with Liza after Friends 4Ever, Janella: A Teen Princess and the highly successful Before I Fall in Love. References See also *‘Syrena’ – IBC-13’s Newest Fantaserye to Hit Kapinoy Primetime this Summer *Coming Soon: Syrena, Plus Other IBC 13 Updates *How Did Syrena and Other Fantaseryes Gained for IBC-13 in the Long Term? *'Syrena' Makes a Splash on Primetime TV this Monday *Liza Soberano as ‘Syrena’ *IBC-13’s Fantaserye ‘Syrena’ Debuts at No. 1 in Ratings *‘Syrena’ is IBC-13’s Most-Watched Program in National TV Ratings *'Poor Señorita' to Challenge 'Syrena' and 'Ang Probinsyano' Starting Tonight *National TV Ratings (March 22-28, 2016) – GMA Tops Holy Thursday and Good Friday, ABS-CBN Leads Black Saturday, IBC Tops For Easter Sunday and Monday *IBC 13 Tops National TV Ratings in March *List of programs broadcast by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation *List of dramas of IBC External links *Official Site *Syrena on Facebook *Syrena on Twitter Category:IBC shows Category:Philippine drama Category:Philippine television series Category:Fantaserye and telefantasya Category:Fantasy television series Category:Mermaids in television Category:2016 Philippine television series debuts Category:Telenovelas Category:IBC television drama filmed in high definition Category:Fantasy-drama television series Category:Philippine television stubs Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation